The invention relates to a method for passage control of an unmanned mine vehicle, the method comprising: limiting in a mine at least one predefined operation area where one or more unmanned mine vehicles operate; and preventing unallowed access of the unmanned mine vehicle to a manual area limited outside the operation area.
The invention also relates to a passage control system of a mine, the system comprising: at least one operation area for at least one unmanned mine vehicle; at least one gate for preventing unallowed access of the unmanned mine vehicle to a manual area outside the operation area; and means for opening and closing the gates limiting free access of mine vehicles.
The invention further relates to a passage station for mine vehicles, the passage station comprising at least one gate, which is arranged in a mine between an operation area limited for unmanned mine vehicles and a manual area limited outside the operation area, and through which passage station the mine vehicle is arranged to be transferred from the operation area to the manual area and vice versa.
Automatic and other unmanned mine vehicles have been provided for use in modern mines, which vehicles can be controlled by remote control from a control room, for instance. The purpose is to improve the safety of workers and the working conditions as well as to increase productivity. When unmanned and automatic devices are used, safety factors must be carefully considered. Also, the law requires that safety systems, such as passage control, are used in mine systems comprising such vehicles. Typically, unmanned mine vehicles have an isolated operation area, to which outsiders or unauthorized vehicles cannot access, in order to eliminate the risk of collision. The operation area can be limited by arranging, for instance, booms or other similar boundaries in a mine. In connection with the boundaries there are sensors which monitor the crossing of each boundary. Crossing of a boundary causes a warning signal, which is arranged to stop the entire automatic mine system in the operation area and the mine vehicles therein. Thus, whenever a mine vehicle is brought to an operation area or removed therefrom, the entire system and production will stop.